


You should fuck me tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, The Zygon Inversion, bisexual clara oswald, bonnie and clara fuck what more can i say, don't tell me you didn't think about it, i hope i don't disappoint, kind of, the title should give it away really, there is always that person in the fandom who writes stuff like this and this time it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been looking forward to hearing you scream."<br/>Well there goes another pair of pants. Clara really had to invest in a black pair.</p><p>A PWP in which Bonnie (In Clara's body) and Clara fuck, dedicated to Bonnie's smirk, because, dear god that was hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should fuck me tonight

"I've been looking forward to hearing you scream."  
Clara's world shifted; her apartment walls began to fold while the image of Bonnie continuously distorted only to sharpen and clear again, not to mention that high pitched buzzing noise that pierced her skull until-  
She was awake. Her eyes flew open and her head jolted, however the rest of her body was too restricted by the tiny pod to move. A shadow fell over her face, and the shape through the smudged window became Bonnie. In Clara's body.  
_That lipstick suits me. Very sexy. Not to mention that smirk - wait what?_  
Clara mentally slapped herself while Bonnie's smirk turned into a twisted smile.  
"Your heart beat seems to be out of control. It could be... _dangerous_." She emphasised the last word, rolling out the first syllable and flicking her tongue, toying with it the way a cat would with prey. The way she would toy with Clara.  
  
Bonnie removed the head of the pod, which seemed to startle Clara out of her daze. She extended a hand to help Clara out of it and away from the organic mess. Clara accepted, enjoying the bizarre sensation of touching her own hand. The strangeness of the situation was DEFINITELY the only reason why there were tingles where Bonnie had touched her. Bonnie lead Clara to the entrance of the Black Archive; their united hearts still at a fast pace from their clasped hands.  
The Zygon guards retreated elsewhere with a wave of Bonnie's hand and an aura of command. Clara's knees weakened. She couldn't deny it any longer - she (Bonnie? Or herself?) was sexy. Extremely so, especially with that villainous, dominating air about her, not to mention the sharp cheekbones which accentuated the smirk. It was definitely Bonnie who was sexy.  
  
Well there goes another pair of pants. Clara really had to invest in a black pair.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you can borrow mine. I hope you don't mind lace."  
Bonnie had leapt foward to whisper huskily in Clara's ear, so much so that their cheeks were touching.  
"How do-" Clara could do no more than splutter.  
"Your memories are not as safe as you thought. Humans do not seem to handle arousal well."  
Clara turned her face directly opposite Bonnie's, and let go of her hand only to run it up her forearm.  
"You aren't doing any better. Your eyes are almost black and I can smell you from up here." Clara growled in retaliation, leaving Bonnie aching for her. The pair had a thin sheen of sweat on their skin from the cloud of arousal and lust surrounding them, which meant Clara's dishevelled hair clung to her skin, along with her top. Bonnie's tongue slipped out to lick her lips before resting between her teeth, accompanied by a sharp  eyebrow raise to tease Clara. And it worked.  
  
Clara gripped Bonnie's forearms harder, hard enough to leave bruises, and leaned in to nip her lips. Disliking being out of control, Bonnie flipped the pair so Clara was against the wall, and attacked her lips  with her teeth and tongue, dragging her tongue across them softly, only to bite them aggressively in a lust fuelled craze. Clara's sensitive skin broke, adding blood to their slick mouths.  
  
Once satisfied with Clara's puffy and swollen lips, Bonnie unzipped Clara's top and bra in one rapid, fluid motion, and moved on to massage her breasts with her mouth and hand. The other hand snaked its way down her legs, fiercely rubbing Clara's clit through her trousers. Bonnie could feel the dampness through the material, which only her own underwear wetter. With Bonnie kneading, no, assaulting her breasts and the friction on her delicate clit, Clara couldn't hold out any longer. Her legs jolted and shook while the pressure that had been building between her legs shot through her veins until her world turned white and her skin crawled with electricity. She cried out, but before her non-verbal screams could echo around the room Bonnie swallowed them as she claimed her mouth again.  
  
Subconciously, Clara had started to gyrate against Bonnie's crotch, which undid the button and zip on her trousers, revealing the top of her pants.  
"I-"  
Before she could speak,  Bonnie put a finger to Clara's lips. Once she got the message, Bonnie sunk to her knees, her finger trailing after her. It lingered on Clara's collarbones and nipple, flicking the latter painfully. She tugged at the waistband of her jeans until they revealed her crotch completely without falling past her knees. Her pants went the same way, and, with the same urgency as their first kiss, Bonnie buried her head between her slender legs. Her tongue circled Clara's clit, choosing to roughly slide her tongue around it instead of on it, while her hands kneaded Clara's ass to the same rhythm.   
  
Somewhere in her brain, past all the incoherent thoughts that came with the pleasure, Clara realised that having sex with your clone who had access to your memories meant that they knew exactly how to get you off - and how to tease you to the brink without actually pushing you over the edge.  
  
"Please." Clara's voice cracked.  
"No."  
"N-No?"  
Bonnie stopped for a moment to meet Clara's eyes. The smirk back. "Do it yourself." Then she backed away completely, leaving Clara flushed and breathless against the wall, desperate to get off. Her legs could barely support her without Bonnie. Clara had to oblige, despite the fact that at any point UNIT could come running round the corner and catch her with her knickers down. Her hand followed Bonnie's path, except this time they only stimulated her clit for a couple of seconds. She slipped two fingers in immediately - she would be sore later, but right then she was too wet and desperate to notice or care.  
  
Her fingers curled almost instinctively once inside, hitting her g-spot almost straight away. With a few pumps of her fingers, she came again, and this time Bonnie wasn't there to stifle her intoxicated groans.  
  
Once her shaking hands could pull up and fasten her trousers, bra, and top, and her eyes could focus again she realised Bonnie was just as crimson as she. In fact, Bonnie's coat was open and her hands were down her pants, except she was not quite there yet.  
  
Clara sauntered over to her. "Do you need a bit of help?" she asked, imitating Bonnie's husky voice and eyebrow quirk from earlier.  
"Just fuck me." She snarled. "Fuck me until I can't support my own weight anymore. I'm already wetter than your ruined pants."  
Clara had to concentrate (a hard thing to do when she couldn't get the image of a very sexy version of herself gasping for breath - which heavily accentuated her breasts  - out of her mind) to stop herself from flinching at Bonnie's directness. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, Bonnie snatched the rug out from under her.  
"Since you asked so nicely..." Clara leaned in and stripped Bonnie of her trousers and pants, almost ripping them. She shoved her middle and index fingers into her, while her thumb attacked her sore clit. No time was wasted in being gentle; Clara worked Bonnie's core quickly, eager to push her over the edge and send shivers through her veins.  
  
"Happy?" Clara asked, after the two had sorted out their hair, clothes, and fingers.  
"One more thing," Bonnie licked the last of Clara's cherry lipstick from her lips. Once the two pulled apart, Bonnie sauntered off with a wink that would be a guilty pleasure for Clara to indulge in for a while.


End file.
